


The Quest

by sugawara2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara2/pseuds/sugawara2
Summary: Haikyuu Monster Dungeon Magic Adventure AU!





	1. Chapter 1

It was inside the Karasuno clan's castle. Daichi Sawamura, the leader of the clan, sat on a golden throne, directly in the middle of the castle. The rest of the clan was inside the castle, talking to each other about who knows what. The day was nice and quiet. It seemed impossible for anything to go wrong. But that would all change very soon. 

There was a sudden BOOM. The big two bronze doors of the castle flew from the entrance as an explosion had occurred. Large clouds of dust flooded the room. When the dust had subsided, in the entrance of the castle stood the most powerful clan in the region, Shiratorizawa. Their flag stood proudly on a wooden pole. They drew their swords and bows, reading to lunge and fire. Arrows flew across the room. Daichi was shot in the thigh and shoulder. Tanaka and Nishinoya drew their swords and attempted to fight the opposing team. Nishinoya raced across the room and jumped towards Ushijima. Noya swung his sword but his blade was deflected. Tanaka yelled and lunged at an opponent. Soon enough he and his opponent were blocking each other's blades.p Half of the enemy clan scattered across the castle, some engaging in battles, others running towards the treasury. Swords were swung and arrows flew everywhere. Hinata swung his sword at the nearest enemy. His sword was deflected, and he was blown back. The person he had attempted to attack was slowly approaching him. He raised his sword, ready to strike at Hinata. A blur moved behind him and Kageyama came from behind and stabbed his sword through his chest. The enemy fell to his knees, then to his side. Blood stained the castle floor. Hinata looked around him and saw many of his clanmates lying on the ground, injured. Sugawara shot arrows at Tendou Satori. Tendou merely knocked them aside with his sword. As he approach Suga, he lunged with his sword in hand. He stabbed the silver-haired man in the thigh. Suga fell to his knees. He tried to get back up, but he was unable to rise. Tendou picked him up and walked away, carrying his body. The rest of the clan followed after him, with pockets full of what used to be Karasuno's gold. When they had completely left the castle, Hinata and Kageyama stood and tried to treat everyone's wounds. They were simply no match for Shiratorizawa. Daichi groaned as he laid there on the floor. Hinata and Kageyama bent down on their knees, listening to whatever he had to say.  
"Suga..." he called out weakly, "You've got to get him back".   
"But how?" asked Hinata, doubtful they could ever get him back.  
Daichi didn't answer, but Kageyama stood.   
"Well, that's it. We'll have to go on a rescue mission," Kageyama said, not exactly sounding confident.   
"And how exactly? We don't even know where Shiratorizawa resides!" proclaimed Hinata.  
"Well, we know someone who does," Kageyama gritted his teeth. Hinata had no idea who Kageyama was talking about. The two of them prepared themselves, and gathered as much gear as they could carry. And with that, the two of them set off on an adventure. They headed north and soon, their castle was out of sight. They entered the woods, not knowing when exactly they'd be able to return to their home.


	2. Inside the Woods

Inside the woods, it was quiet and dark. The trees stood high and blocked out the sunlight. Occasionally, there would be some small patches of sunlight that weren't completely blocked out.   
"It's a lot more dark than I thought it'd be," said Hinata.  
"That doesn't give you reason to cling onto my arm," Kageyama complained. Hinata flushed and looked away, but he didn't let go of Kageyama's arm. They walked silently through the woods. The only sounds they could hear were each other breathing. A bush rustled next to them and Hinata jumped. Kageyama drew his sword, ready to strike. A squirrel popped out of the bush, looking confused.  
Hinata smirked, "It's only a squirrel, Kageyama."  
"I'm not the one that jumped," Kageyama muttered.   
There was a frighteningly loud roar coming from the north of the woods.  
"I don't think that's a squirrel," Hinata whispered.   
Loud footsteps could be heard, getting closer and closer. Kageyama and Hinata drew their swords and shields. A nearby tree fell, a few feet away from Hinata.   
A large boulder was thrown from the sky and hit a few trees, as if they were bowling pins. A large shadow was cast, and a shadowy figure stood taller than the trees. A creature that stood more than 20 feet tall, and with angry eyes that stared down at them.   
"It's eyes are watching us," Hinata muttered.  
"It's eye is watching us," Kageyama corrected, for the creature that stood before them was none other than a-  
"Cyclopes," Hinata whimpered.  
"RUN!" Kageyama exclaimed, as the two of them began to run away from the Cyclopes. An angry roar was heard behind them and in no time, loud footsteps that made the ground itself shake could be felt behind them. A tree was thrown at Hinata and missed by inches. The impact the tree had on the ground sent Hinata flying a few feet away from Kageyama. Kageyama rushed over and helped Hinata up and they began running again. They were almost there, to the other end of the woods. The roar of the giant creature could be heard near them. A boulder the size of a school bus was lunged at them. Kageyama shoved Hinata out of the way. When Hinata looked back, Kageyama was on the ground, not moving.


End file.
